Electric Feel
by Swinging Cloud
Summary: Fill for the GKM. "Brittany bites her lip at the feeling of Santana's slick warmth pressed against her bare stomach- it's one of her favorite feelings." Brittana. Dirrrrty. SMUT. SUMOSMU #3 FTW!


**Summary: **Fill for the GKM. "Brittany bites her lip at the feeling of Santana's slick warmth pressed against her bare stomach- it's one of her favorite feelings." Brittana. Dirrrrty. SMUT. SUMOSMU FTW!

**Warning:** This is a smutty story that contains some slightly dirty sex and even dirtier talking than my last fic, if you can imagine that. :O Also, very minor, minor, like super minor assplay. Like, not even with any penetration. Nothing too kinky or crazy; just your average GKM prompt fill, folks. WE'RE THERE.

**A/N:** Hi, dear readers! :) Look at me, filling an _actual prompt_ this time… ahaha. For those of you following along, this is #3 in the SUMMER OF SMUT series! Yeah!

I'm not exactly sure why I keep choosing to write stories from Brittany's POV… I guess it's because NSG is from Santana's, and I like to switch it up. And SPEAKING of NSG (for those three of you who are reading it, haha) I'm almost done with the next chapter and I'm hoping to have it up by Friday. Keeping my fingers crossed! :D But anyways, for those of you wanting some smutty Santana POV action…. It's coming. (pun intended ;)

This fic is randomly dedicated to **heyho** (who doesn't know, hehe- oh shit, did I just BUSTA RHYMES?) because I haven't seen a fucking update from **Paperweight** in like a billion years and I'd also like to see some GKM fills in the near future. Get on that, pal, aiight? ;)

Also, thanks to my lighthouse, **NegativeSpaces** for offering up the most unhelpful suggestions for titles. You're a cunt.

Happy reading!

* * *

It's a normal, uneventful Sunday evening. One might even call it _boring_.

Okay, Brittany would probably call it boring.

The thing is, though- Brittany kind of likes nights like these; nights where she can sprawl out on Santana's black sheets in her panties and sleep shirt and flip aimlessly through channels, where she doesn't have to stress about what to wear or what party to attend. Brittany likes dressing up and likes going to parties; but she likes quiet nights at home with Santana even more. They make her feel domestic, like she's settling into her life- a life with Santana- and she likes those feelings. They make her chest feel full of- well, something Brittany can't really name, exactly.

So she smiles to herself as she flips through the literally _hundreds_ of stations on the television in Santana's bedroom, and just basks in the peaceful normal _boringness_ of her evening. She keeps the volume on the TV low, even though Santana's parents' bedroom is on the other side of the house. Santana's mother is sleeping- she'd mentioned an early morning work-related drive to Columbus to Brittany at dinner- and Santana's father is downstairs in his office, probably smoking a cigar and shuffling through paperwork. Santana's in the shower (for forever, it seems); she likes to shower at night so her hair has time to dry before she has to style it in the morning. Brittany doesn't really have a preferred _showering time_- she enjoys showers at all times of day, and likes to keep herself surprised by when she takes it. Today she'd taken one in the afternoon after motocross practice, before she'd packed up her Cheerios uniform for school the next day and headed over to Santana's.

The sound of the bedroom door opening draws Brittany's attention away from the television, and her eyes slide over to watch as Santana, dressed only in a _very_ short towel, dark hair still damp from her shower, struts into the room, swaying her hips subconsciously. Brittany suddenly feels like she swallowed an entire cup of real sand- and not the sand she joked about adding to make her Master Cleanse drink taste better. She shifts on the bed, dragging her gaze along Santana's long, tanned legs that disappear under her fluffy gray towel, and her defined collarbones accented with several lingering drops of water- Brittany wants to kiss them from her skin. She subconsciously licks her lips at the thought, and her gaze travels up Santana's slender neck (where Brittany wants to bury her face, wants to sink her teeth) and to her strong jaw (where Brittany wants to nip and suck) and finally to her brown eyes- which are watching her with amusement.

Brittany feels a blush creeping over her cheeks at having been caught staring, and she quickly turns back to the television, biting her lip. The cartoon she's currently watching doesn't aid in slowing down her pulse or her heartbeat, and she swallows, trying to get some moisture back into her mouth. She stares absently at the screen, completely forgetting what show is even on. When the bed dips beside her she barely has time to process it before Santana, still clad in nothing but a towel, is straddling her bare thighs and pressing her full, plump lips to hers aggressively. Brittany feels the weight of Santana's arms drape across her shoulders, feels hands tangling in her blonde hair, nails scraping the base of her skull softly. She moans into Santana's mouth and lets her hands fall to Santana's toned thighs, groaning lowly at how soft and smooth they are. She rubs her palms soothingly over them, and Santana presses closer, thrusting her tongue into Brittany's mouth and biting Brittany's lower lip teasingly.

When she pulls back, she's smirking, and Brittany can only stare into Santana's dark, smoldering eyes as she tries to catch her breath and grasp onto a coherent thought. Her brain is buzzing, her heart is jackhammering in her chest from Santana's sudden close proximity, and she's overwhelmed with Santana's heat and powerful scent of _clean_.

"Hi," Santana purrs, massaging the base of Brittany's skull. She presses another quick peck to Brittany's lips.

Brittany swallows, trying to find her voice. "Hi," she returns, sounding just a little bit scratchy.

Santana's smirk grows wider as Brittany's eyes drop automatically to where Santana's towel has ridden up scandalously high, exposing the tops of her thighs, and she smoothes her hands up the silky skin before curving them around her thin waist. She slowly raises her gaze to where the towel is fastened, the corner tucked snugly into itself near Santana's left breast. Her blue eyes trace over the edge of the towel, taking in the plump tops of Santana's breasts, her collarbones, the base of her neck- and she can't help leaning forward to press her lips to the hollow of her throat.

Santana sighs in pleasure above her, and Brittany takes the sound as all the encouragement she needs to reach up and quickly peel apart Santana's towel. She tugs the slightly damp, gray terry cloth from her girlfriend's body and tosses it onto the floor by her bed to be dealt with later. She has more important things to focus on- like Santana's naked body perched gloriously in her lap. Her eyes rake down Santana's small frame, taking in all her tan skin, and she bites her lip and groans at the sight of the clean-shaven juncture between her legs. So _that's_ why she was in there so long.

"Mmhm," Santana hums, as if answering Brittany's unspoken thoughts, and she rocks her hips a little to accentuate. Brittany takes a deep breath, trying to slow down her racing thoughts, and instead kisses her way up Santana's neck, inhaling the scent of her clean skin.

"You're so, so hot," she breathes against the hinge of Santana's jaw, and she feels her girlfriend shiver lightly against her in response. She slides her hands up Santana's sides, around her ribcage and up the curve of her spine, caressing her shoulders before dragging her palms back down to cradle her firm ass.

Santana tilts her head, giving Brittany more access- which she accepts gladly, kissing across her jaw and making her earlier thoughts a reality as she nips and sucks along it.

"Mm, Britt- that feels so good," Santana whispers as Brittany squeezes her ass slowly, almost massaging it as her lips continue to work along Santana's neck and jaw.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

Brittany grins against Santana's neck before nudging her nose against her chin, inciting her to turn her head and meet her in a deep, sensual kiss. Brittany sucks teasingly on Santana's lower lip, swiping her tongue along it every so often and feeling the way Santana's body responds with involuntary jolts and shivers against her. Santana moans and the sound vibrates in Brittany's mouth; Brittany curls her tongue around Santana's, stroking, teasing, loving the way Santana whimpers. She maneuvers her hand between their hips and runs her index finger between Santana's legs.

"Fuck, you're so soft," Brittany groans as she traces along her smooth outer lips. Santana's hips buck slightly in response to her touch, and it takes all her willpower not to drive two fingers into her tight, wet heat. Instead, she forces herself to resume massaging Santana's firm ass, and Santana pants against her neck, shivering.

Brittany continues her exploration of Santana's neck, only sloppier, with less restraint- her tongue darts out to trace along the strong arch as Santana tilts her head, and her kisses become open-mouthed and biting as she moves lower. She sucks at Santana's collarbones, all the while palming her ass. Santana grips Brittany's blonde hair tightly, her nails scraping her skull harder the more wound up she becomes. She rocks her hips in Brittany's lap, trying to find friction, trying to relieve her quickly-building tension, but she's met with very little resistance, leaving her frustrated.

Smiling at Santana's mounting desperation, Brittany slides her hands up to cup her girlfriend's full breasts, exhaling slowly at how good they feel. She loves how firm they are, and the weight of them in her palms- she could probably play with Santana's breasts all day. And Santana wouldn't protest, either- at Brittany's touch, she arches her back and tilts her head back, releasing a low, filthy moan that makes Brittany's pulse throb between her legs.

She thumbs Santana's nipples, which stiffen at the attention. Santana rocks her hips harder, tightening her grasp, but Brittany continues to avoid touching her where she wants her. Instead, she squeezes and massages her breasts until Santana's grinding against her stomach, dampening the bottom of her sleep shirt, and whimpering in her ear.

Santana sinks teeth into the base of Brittany's neck, just above the collar of her shirt, and bucks her hips forward. She's aching; the friction from Brittany's lower stomach is giving her just enough to get her nowhere fast, just enough to tease her but not take her to the edge. She moans lowly as Brittany continues to tug at her stiff nipples, and ruts her hips forward again.

Even through her shirt, Brittany can feel how utterly turned on Santana is- she can feel the wetness, the hardness of her clit- and she continues to suck and bite at Santana's collarbone, loving how worked up her girlfriend's gotten. That is- until Santana starts talking in her ear, trying to break Brittany's control. Brittany's pulse pounds at the filthy words pouring from Santana's mouth, and she hears her own heartbeat in her ears, feels her breathing becoming more ragged. She gives another rough squeeze to Santana's breasts as Santana's low, raspy, arousal-filled voice fills her ear, her words tumbling out in between breathless moans. When she says, _I want your fingers deep inside me_, Brittany groans into her neck; when she tells Brittany, _My clit's so hard for you, baby_, and punctuates it with a quick roll of her hips against Brittany's stomach, Brittany gasps for air and slides hands down to grope at Santana's ass again.

"I'm _aching_ for you to fuck me, B," Santana pants. "I know you feel how wet I am- how bad I want it. I want it so bad, B. I want your fingers so bad." She bites at Brittany's earlobe, tugging, sucking. "Fuck, I want you. Please, B, please."

Gasping, Brittany slides her hand under Santana from behind, teasing her slick heat. Santana nearly cries out at even the barest touch, but Brittany doesn't enter her- she pushes just the tip of her finger against her dripping entrance and Santana pushes back against her, clenching, trying to incite Brittany to push in further. Instead, Brittany drags her soaked finger back along the seam of Santana's ass, teasing at the ring of sensitive flesh there before dipping back forward again to gather more wetness. She repeats the motion several times while Santana continues to moan and writhe in her lap, sliding her tongue out to taste the skin of Santana's jaw.

After a few moments, Santana tugs her hair, maneuvering her head so that she can kiss her thoroughly; the desperation and overwhelming desire in Santana's kiss has Brittany's own arousal jolting through her, and when Santana finally pulls back after aggressively sucking on Brittany's tongue, she cups her own breast with her right hand, arching her chest and using her left to guide Brittany's mouth to her nipple.

Their eyes lock as Brittany darts her tongue out to swirl around Santana's hard nipple, teasing it and making Santana arch further into her, trying to force her to take all of it into her mouth. When Brittany final lets her lips envelope it, Santana's mouth drops open with a shaky moan, her eyes dark and hooded with lust, her fist tightening even further in Brittany's hair so that it's almost pleasantly painful. Brittany's eyes never leave Santana's as she begins to suck, flicking her tongue against the stiff peak in her mouth and feeling it harden even more at her actions. Santana finally breaks the eye contact to drop her head back when Brittany's teeth come into play; she licks her lips and rolls her hips harder, desperately seeking her release, but not anywhere close to it.

"I love when you suck on my nipples like that- _fuck_," Santana groans as she trembles in Brittany's arms. Brittany's still teasing her entrance and her ass, and when Santana pleads- whimpers- in her ear once more, she finally relents- just not how Santana expects.

She pulls back from Santana's nipple and quickly removes her own shirt, eliciting a moan from Santana at the sight of her newly-exposed skin- her firm breasts with her hard, pink nipples, her flat stomach- and her clearly-defined _abs_. She leans back, gripping Santana's ass with both hands and pulling her forward to rest on her lower stomach as she settles against the pillows. She bites her lip at the feeling of Santana's warm, slick sex pressed against her bare stomach- it's one of her favorite feelings, and as their eyes meet again, Santana bends down, pressing her palms to the pillow on either side of Brittany's head and leaning in for a sloppy, burning kiss.

Their hard nipples rub together and Brittany moans, the muscles in her stomach tensing and causing Santana to moan in response as their tongues meet and Santana bites at her lip, tugging roughly. She can feel Santana rocking her hips, sliding, slippery against her, and she keeps her hands splayed on Santana's ass, pulling her forward and back, helping her establish a slow, maddening rhythm. Once Santana catches the pace Brittany wants her at, she sits up a little and then moans as Brittany returns to squeezing at her breasts, teasing her nipples and watching the shocks roll through Santana's body, feeling them end with a throb at her clit pressed up against Brittany's skin.

Brittany alternates between playing with Santana's nipples and tugging roughly at her own. She loves the way she can feel Santana's inner thighs clenching with Santana's movement, loves the hardness of Santana's clit as it repeatedly drags against her firm muscle. Santana's entrance is like soft velvet, practically soaking her skin as it continuously seeps wetness the closer Santana gets to her release. She's completely surrounded by the smell of Santana's arousal, and it only fuels her own. She's painfully aware of her own burning arousal as she watches Santana chase her release.

"Slow down," Brittany commands softly. "I don't want you to come yet."

"Britt…" Santana shudders. Her hips buck again, but she obediently slows her pace.

Brittany carefully pulls Santana up higher, so that she's pressed to her firm abs, and maneuvers her hand behind her, awkwardly tugging her own underwear down until she can kick them off. Santana whimpers above her, biting her lip and moving slowly- though it's become a lot harder to restrain herself now that she knows what's coming.

When Brittany first touches herself, she inhales sharply; the sound of it makes Santana's hips jolt forward, her pace quickening involuntarily, especially when she feels Brittany's abdominal muscles tightening beneath her from the pleasure.

"Britt," Santana pleads. "Tell me."

"I'm rubbing my clit," Brittany gasps breathlessly. "It's throbbing. I'm _throbbing_ for you, San."

"Fuck," Santana hisses, grinding her hips.

"You're so hot," Brittany pants, "and so wet, fuck, you love riding my abs, don't you? You're so dirty."

"Yeah," Santana gasps, grinding harder. She doesn't resist admitting the truth- there's no struggle for power between them. Despite being on top, she knows Brittany is in control, and she submits willingly. Perhaps if they were still in sophomore year, Santana's pride would get in the way, but- not now. They've gone through too much together; they've grown too much together. So Santana doesn't feel any shame when she confesses, "I want to come on your abs, B."

"Yeah?"

"Want to come _all over_ them." Santana's breathless, her thighs are shaking- she's close, _so_ close, and Brittany's whimpers are dragging her even closer.

"Oh, God, San-" Brittany drives two fingers into herself, clenching around them and feeling the pleasure shoot through every nerve in her body. "You feel so _good_- ugh-" Brittany loves how wet and slippery Santana is against her skin, the way Santana glides with almost no resistance against her. She bets Santana is super sensitive; she bets Santana's like hot velvet inside, the way Brittany is around her own fingers. She moans at the thought, feeling her orgasm approaching as she curls her fingers, reaching deeper.

"Britt," Santana whines, listening to the carnal sound of Brittany's fingers as they part her slick flesh, impaling her over and over. She feels Brittany's muscles tensing, the lines becoming more defined, and she can tell by the way Brittany's gasping that she's nearly there, that she's about to fall apart beneath her. Brittany continues fucking herself with her right hand and grabs Santana's ass with her left, holding it tightly and pulling her against her.

"I'm gonna come," Brittany announces, panting. "I'm-"

She arches, her muscles tightening, and the way they quiver with her orgasm sends Santana flying over the edge; she rolls her hips hard against Brittany's firm, trembling stomach, moaning as her orgasm tears through her. Brittany continues to fuck herself through her orgasm, enjoying the way she squeezes her own fingers and the aftershocks that pulse through her body, making her nerves tingle.

After long moments, Santana's hips slow to a stop, and she bends to kiss Brittany. Brittany loves the way Santana tastes after she comes, and she wraps arms around Santana before rolling them over and settling on top. They kiss languidly for long moments, with Brittany still pressed between Santana's legs. When she finally lifts up, they both moan at the sight of the sticky, glistening skin on her abs, and before Brittany can say anything, Santana's sliding down the bed, pressing kisses down her chest to her stomach.

Brittany braces herself on her left arm and reaches down with her right to stroke fingers through Santana's hair, groaning and biting her lip as she feels Santana's warm, wet tongue gliding across her skin, cleaning up her stomach. Brittany shakes with desire, feeling her arousal punch through her again as she watches Santana's tongue dart out over and over, making long, broad strokes across the plane of her abs.

"Fuck, you're so hot," she rasps, and at her words, Santana wriggles lower until she's licking a hot stripe through Brittany's wet folds, causing the girl above her to gasp and buck her hips. Brittany curses again, tightening her hand in Santana's hair, and her girlfriend doesn't waste time as she quickly begins lapping at her sex, dipping her tongue into Brittany's hot entrance and then swirling her tongue up over her hard clit.

"Santana- fuck-"

"You taste incredible, Britt."

"Ugh- your _tongue_ is incredible."

"Yeah?" Santana makes a long, teasing stroke with the tip of it and curls her arms under Brittany's thighs. "You want to fuck this tongue, baby?"

In answer, Brittany grips Santana's head even tighter, holding it in place while she moves her hips, rocking against Santana's face. She watches as Santana licks at her throbbing sex, groans at the way her wetness coats Santana's chin. She can barely breathe when Santana's lips wrap around her pulsing clit, and the slow, gentle sucking pressure has her gasping for air, releasing small whimpers of pleasure on each exhale.

"Yeah, that's it," Brittany gasps. "Suck me off, baby, fuck- I'm gonna come in your mouth-"

Santana hums against her and Brittany grinds harder, essentially fucking Santana's face. She knows Santana loves it, loves being surrounded in _her_, and when she finally comes hard in her hot mouth, she cries out wantonly, her arms shaking with exertion as she holds herself up.

Grinning, Santana wiggles back up the bed, tugging Brittany down to lie on top of her. Brittany rests, panting, against her, tucking her face into Santana's neck, her forehead damp with sweat. She sighs as Santana plays with her slightly-damp hair and rubs a hand down her back, drawing lazy circles between her shoulder blades.

"B," Santana says softly after a moment.

Brittany presses a soft peck to Santana's shoulder in response. "Hm?"

"I think I need another shower after that."

Brittany laughs, nuzzling closer. "We can take one in the morning."

Santana nods. It's silent for another moment, with just the movement of Santana's fingers through Brittany's hair.

"B?"

Brittany hums again, enjoying the current scent of Santana- _clean_ and _sex _and_ Brittany's_.

"I'm hungry. I think I want a burger."

"Santana," Brittany says seriously, lifting her head. "You _just ate_." At Santana's playful eye roll, she pokes Santana's stomach and adds, "You know, you'll never get abs like mine if you eat after 8pm. They'll stay hidden forever."

Santana smirks teasingly before pressing an adoring kiss to Brittany's nose. "That's okay. Your abs are out, and I get plenty of them."

* * *

**WELL. WASN'T THAT LOVELY.**

**Ahaha okay that's all for now. **

**Review if you feel like it… if not… I'll NAB you next time! (MUH MUH MUH)**

** AND NOW A WORD FROM ~OFFICER SAFETY:**

** Having sex while your parents are home is RISKY BUSINESS and could result in the mortification of all parties involved. Be vewwy, vewwy caweful! And for fuck's sake, lock the damn door. **

**Also, vaginal hygiene is very important! You don't **_**have**_** to shave your lady no-no bits, but it definitely probably feels a lot sexier for the person being rubbed up on if you do. But I definitely **_**don't**_** recommend grinding on somebody if you shaved like, three days prior. Because- ow. IT BURNS.**

**PLAY SAFE AND STAY SAFE. **

**:D!**

***story title from the MGMT song by the same name, in case you were wondering :X


End file.
